Problemas de pareja
by Sakurass
Summary: Todas las parejas tienen siempre algún que otro problema, pero... ¡Él era Sasuke Uchiha!... Eso ¡no! podía estar pasando, no a él... definitivamente, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Lemon.
1. El gran problema

-

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Humor (o eso se intenta xD), Sasusaku, Lemon.

-

**Problemas de pareja**

-

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus dientes con rabia.

Eso no le podía estar pasando a él… se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración.

No, definitivamente, esto tenía que ser una **pesadilla**.

Sasuke Uchiha, el portador del abanico en su espalda. Poseedor del Sharingan…

Capitán de uno de los mejores escuadrones ANBU, era fuerte, rápido, ágil, poderoso… Había shinobis en el cuartel ANBU que bajaban la cabeza cuando se encontraban con él. Y a pesar de, tiempo atrás, haber traicionado a Konoha, los ciudadanos seguían guardándole respeto. Nadie con un mínimo de sentido común se atrevía a dudar de su poder.

Orochimaru, Itachi… Shinobis poderosos, criminales de rango S, habían sucumbido ante él.

Como su _amigo_ podía fallarle a él de esa forma.

Se sentía defraudado consigo mismo.

-

-Amor… no te enfades.

_¿Qué no se enfadara? Había sido traicionado de la peor manera. _

-Es algo normal

_¿Normal? Eso __**no**__ era algo normal para Sasuke Uchiha. _

-Cielo a muchos hombres les pasa… alguna vez

_¡Él era Sasuke! El no era un hombre cualquiera. A él simplemente **no** le podía pasar eso. _

Esa fue la noche en la que el orgullo y la hombría del único Uchiha… acabó por los suelos, más bien bajo tierra.

Sí… damas y damos, cabelleros y caballeras, Sasuke Uchiha había tenido un... gatillazo. Y yo… señoras, señores, niños, niñas, adolescentes, adoleszantas… os contaré la trágica historia.

···

Iba Sasuke de vuelta a casa… ay… se me olvidaba. Antes tuvo que ir junto a la Hokage a enseñarle el maldito informe. ¿Qué pasa la tía no podía esperar hasta mañana? Como si lo fuera a leer. Tenía informes aun pendientes de shinobis que ya se habían jubilado. Si es que ser Hokage hoy en día es un chollo. Das órdenes, cobras dinero y tienes un despacho con vistas.

_Mocoso tráeme inmediatamente el informe nada más pises Konoha. _

Y lo mejor de todo… Tsunade no estaba. La pobre Shizune estaba esperando para recoger el informe… Eso si que es ser una buena Hokage. Preocupándote por los demás, sin depender de nadie… daba gusto.

Pero, Sasuke sabía la razón por la que lo había mandado a dejar el informe de las narices. Uno más uno menos, que más daba. Ella lo hacía por joder.

¿Por que?

Por que no soportaba la idea de que él estuviera con su alumna predilecta.

La dulce e inocente Sakura Haruno. Si supiera lo poco que tenía de inocente. Sí, desde que salía con la pelirrosada, había malas miradas, gritos, misiones imposibles.

Salir con Sakura significaba un gran cambio. Para Tsunade había dejado de ser Sasuke ahora era _mocoso, inútil, don sonrisas, señor cresta. _Pero lo soportaba por ella, por Sakura. Ella se ponía triste cuando él discutía con su _dulce_ maestra. Y no soportaba verla triste…

Además ahora llegaría a casa y Sakura lo estaría esperando. Con un poco de suerte lo recibiría con uno de esos camisones… el favorito de Sasuke era el negro con encajes, era muy sexy. Aunque el rojo no estaba nada mal… Ohhh y el azul, aunque Sasuke dudaba si el azul llegaba a la categoría de camisón.

Apuró el paso para llegar antes a casa. Después de una semana, lo que duró la misión, sólo le apetecía llegar a casa, coger a Sakura, llevarla al dormitorio y hacerle el amor toda la noche.

Y o dios… llegó a casa y cuando abrió la puerta vio a una diosa pelirrosa con un corsé negro, unas braguitas rojas y una bata negra… más bien transparente llena de plumas.

Sasuke la miró como un niño miraría el escaparate de una juguetería.

Te damos gracias señor, por los camisones y los corsés… por la ropa interior sexy de encaje, por los sujetadores transparentes y por las ligas.

Y todo iba de perlas, besó a su novia con impaciencia mientras delineaba su figura con la mano.

Y que figura, cuando tenía doce años no se imaginaba que su compañera de equipo acabaría con una cien de pecho. Y si hubiera sabido que estaría tan buena a los veintidós… le hubiera echo más caso. Por que muchos hombres babeaban por ella… ¿y de quien era noviaaaa? De Sasuke Uchiha…

Y como era su novia la cogió por la cadera mientras ella enredaba sus largas piernas ardedor de su cintura y la cargó hasta el dormitorio.

Oh, si hubiera sabido que la noche acabaría así.

La acostó en la cama y gateó sobre ella, todo iba como siempre… no era capaz de comprender cual había sido el problema. Ella le había sacado la camisa acariciado su espalda y el había estado entretenido después de deshacerse del corsé.

Pero cuando Sakura desabrochó el pantalón se encontraron con la gran sorpresita.

Sí… el pequeño Sasuke les había fallado.

¡Pero por favor! Sí a veces se ponía duro con solo verla.

No podría volver a mirar a Sakura a la cara,

-

_¿Qué pensaría ella ahora de él?_

_¿Y si se lo contaba a sus amigas?_ Con lo chismosas que eran.

La aldea entera lo sabría. No podría salir a la calle sin ser señalado… cuando Sakura lo mandara a por recados, todas las amas de casa lo verían y se reirían de él… Sasuke Uchiha el impotente.

Si Naruto se llegaba a enterar¡o no!. El problema más grave sería… si Sai se enteraba. Con lo que le gusta a ese hablar de p… estaría torturándolo el resto de su vida.

-Sasuke-kun… d-deja de preocuparte –Sakura se incorporó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, se notaba en su cara el no saber que hacer en una situación como esa- q-que te parece si… si jugamos al ¿parchís?

Sasuke le devolvía la mirada, sin rastro de ningún tipo de sentimiento o expresión.

-Sinceramente… ¿Me ves con ganas de jugar al parchís?

-eee… no –susurró en voz baja-

Sasuke asintió…

-Duérmete

Sasuke apagó la luz y se estrelló contra la almohada. Oyó el suspiro de Sakura y sintió como ella se tumbaba lentamente, recostándose a su lado.

-Ponte algo encima Sakura. -susurró- Ponte algo encima.

-¡Tsk!...

···

_A la mañana siguiente. _

Para Sasuke el sol no brillaba ese día, no había pajaritos cantando junto a su ventana. Suerte para ellos por que con el humor que traía Sasuke seguro les arruinaba la serenata a pedradas.

Ese era un día gris. Había dejado de ser Sasuke, ya nunca sería el mismo. Miró a su derecha, Sakura dormía tranquila.

Estaba acostada de lado, un mechón rebelde descansaba sobre su rostro. Sasuke alargó la mano y apartó el mechón de cabello, enredó sus dedos en la melena rosada y acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de su chica. Ella se despertó por el contacto, abrió los ojos perezosamente y le sonrió con dulzura al hombre con quien compartía la cama.

-Buenos días amor.

-eso espero…

Sakura se rió y abrazó a Sasuke. Cuando se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, empezó a besarle. Acarició su torso y fue bajando la mano…

Nada mejor que un poco de sexo por las mañanas.

No le importó que Sasuke la agarrara y la colocara bajo él con fuerza…

-¿tienes hambre? yo si, voy a preparar el desayuno… -Se levantó de encima y salió de la cama corriendo-

Eso sí le molestó.

Sakura estaba confundida… ¿Hambre? A Sasuke le encantaba hacerlo por las mañanas. ¿a que venía esa reacc…

Ah… Sakura se llevó la mano a la cara, seguro era por el pequeño "desliz" de ayer. Se tomó unos minutos para relajarse. Después se colocó una bata y bajó hasta la cocina.

Tostadas. Mermelada, mantequilla… todo listo y colocado encima de la mesa. Y dos cafés espumeantes colocados cada uno en una esquina. Sakura suponía que detrás de ese periódico que se movía estaría su novio. Algo extraño ya que a Sasuke no le gustaba nada leer por las mañanas, solía estar adormilado… algo que a Sakura no le cabía duda ya que estaba "leyendo" el periódico al revés.

Se sentó en la silla y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera darle su primer sorbo a su café Sasuke ya había terminado. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se levantó de su asiento.

-Voy a darme una ducha –Besó a Sakura en la cabeza y fue –corriendo- hacía el piso de arriba.

Ains… se le había escapado. El sexo en la cocina tendría que esperar para otra ocasión. Pero en la ducha tampoco era un mal sitio para hacerle ver a Sasuke que lo de anoche era una bobada, una pequeñez de la que no tenía por que preocuparse.

Se levantó dejando el desayuno a medias y fue hasta el cuarto de baño. Jo, jo, jo… -risa pervertida- desde luego la ducha no era un mal sitio. A Sakura la encantaba, sobretodo cuando Sasuke le hacía… ejem, ejem. Llegó hasta puerta, al otro lado se oía el agua caer, agarró el pomo y…

-Me cago en…

La puerta estaba cerrada. Tsk… sexo en la ducha tachado.

Pero Sakura no se iba a rendir, estaba ovulando y todas las mujeres sabemos lo que nos pasa cuando ovulamos, está demostrado que nos ponemos cachodas. Y Sakura no era la era la excepción, esa mañana se había levantado lujuriosa y Sasuke como novio que era debía de cumplir.

Sakura se quedó plantada en la puerta, todo lo que entra sale, Sasuke tenía que cruzar esa puerta a narices. Al menos que le diera por salir por la pequeña ventana del baño…

_Veinte minutos después… _

Sakura golpeaba repetidamente el pie contra suelo…

¿Por qué tardaba tanto Sasuke?... ¿se estaba fabricando el jabón?

Cogió otra vez el pomo y… ¡sorpresa! La puerta estaba abierta. Sakura entró y se quedó con la boca abierta, no estaba. El muy desgraciado había salido por la ventana. ¡Pero por dios si era minúscula!

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. Su orgasmo mañanero… se había escapado por la ventana.

···

Sasuke fue hasta un claro del bosque, a las afueras de Konoha.

Con katana en mano practicaba sus movimientos, era tan rápido y sus movimientos tan perfectos que era difícil seguirle con la vista. Se había sacado la camisa y unas finísimas gotas de sudar recorrían sus sienes y su espalda. Estaba agotado, llevaba toda la mañana entrenando sin parar.

Decidió tomarse un descanso, guardó su katana en su vaina y se recostó a la sombra del árbol más cercano.

Apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas flexionadas y cerró los ojos, respiró con tranquilidad… tranquilidad que fue rota por un molesto sonido. Abrió los ojos y vio delante de él a…

Una ardilla, una gorda, marrón y peluda ardilla. Estaba quieta y Sasuke juraría que lo estaba mirando.

-Tsk…

Puso cara de fastidio, no le gustaban los animales y menos los que te miraban con esos ojos saltones… si tenía mas ojos que cabeza por favor. Suspiró cansado e intentó asustarla, pero la ardilla seguía ahí quieta, sin moverse, ni parpadear… hizo un extraño movimiento con la boca, como cualquier otro roedor.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

La ardilla no se movió… Sasuke hizo otro movimiento brusco tratando de asustarla pero no lo consiguió…

-lárgate…

Sonrió cuando la ardilla lo obedeció. Fue corriendo sobre sus pequeñas patitas hasta llegar a un árbol, Sasuke la vio trepar por el árbol con rapidez y como se quedaba quieta en una de las ramas. Rodó los ojos… seguía mirándolo desde haya arriba. Una segunda ardilla un poco más pequeña apareció a su lado.

-Jo… der…

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, su boca quedó entreabierta. Maldijo otra vez… Esas endemoniadas ardillas se habían puesto a aparearse… ¡Delante de sus narices!

_¿¡El bosque se estaba riendo de él!?_

Se levantó de su asiento, cogió sus cosas y emprendió camino rumbo a Konoha. Iría a ver a la Hokage… necesitaba una misión urgente. Cuando el bosque se ríe de ti eso significa que uno necesita despejar su mente.

Por que se habían reído de él, con ganas…

Hasta llegar a la entrada de la villa había visto apareándose a: una pareja de moscas, dos de liebres, una de comadrejas y una de tejones.

¿Cuántas veces en tu vida ves a –estúpidos- mamíferos silvestres apareándose?

¿Y todos en un mismo día?

Se dijo que mejor era no pensar en ello… llegó sano y salvo a la torre de la hokage. Shizune lo condujo hacia el despacho de la Hokage, podría atenderlo ya que esa mañana la tenía completamente libre.

Pero… tuvo que entrar ahí… dios mío. _¿Por qué?_

Abrió la puerta… sobre el escritorio. Entrecerró los ojos y se quedó blanco –más de lo que comúnmente está- Lloró mentalmente y se pregunto ¿Por qué yo?

-Aaaa Jiraiya.

-Tsunade.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Cabizbajo empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Menos mal que Shizune no lo había acompañado hasta allí…

Ver a tu Hokage desnuda sobre el escritorio donde tantas veces has dejados -estúpidos- informes… Es un golpe duro.

A partir de ahora, cada vez que le encomendaran una misión recordaría como Jiraiya la sujetaba por las piernas… y oh, no podía continuar. Era demasiado… no volvería a mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos en semanas.

Necesitaba desahogarse, hablaría con Naruto… primero tendría que aguantar como se reía de él y probablemente lo molestaría con bromas absurdas durante semanas pero le ayudaría a desahogarse.

Caminó cansado hasta el apartamento de su amigo. Llamó a la puerta… y nada. Estuvo unos diez minutos llamando y esperando a ver si alguien se dignaba a abrirle. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse Naruto se asomó por la puerta y oh mira que bonito estaba en calzoncillos.

-Lo siento teme estoy ocupado, ven más tarde…

Portazo.

Sasuke se rascó el cuello mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Vaaale. Estaban en primavera, era época de apareamiento y él no se había enterado. Simple…

Sasuke corrió por los tejados de la villa, salió de Konoha, cruzó el bosque… no diré lo que tubo que presenciar y llegó hasta una zona de rocas. Donde tan solo había unas cuantas plantas y casi ningún ser vivo.

Resumiendo, nada vivo que pudiera aparearse. Y entrenó, entrenó, entrenó…

Horas después suspiró aliviado, el entrenamiento le vino muy bien. Cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse volvió de nuevo a la villa. A esas horas no habría nadie en casa. Sakura estaría trabajando en el hospital y podría estar solo en casa. Tenía hambre no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, las luces estaban apagadas. Suspiró con alivio y encendió la luz del pasillo. Dejó sus cosas en al entrada y fue directamente hasta la cocina. Abrió la nevera y empezó a sacar comida.

Estaba llenó, se había dado un atracón y ya no podía más. Apartó la silla y empezó a recoger la mesa. Dio un respingo… demasiado tarde.

-¡Sasuke!

¿Cómo había llegado hasta la cocina sin que la percibiese? Se dio la vuelta y la miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, dedujo que ese día no había salido de casa, debía de haber estado durmiendo en el piso de arriba y bajó al despertarse. Lo supo por que la gente no suele salir a la calle con bragas de encaje negras y una camiseta blanca.

Volvió a llorar internamente, no llevaba sujetador.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

-entrenando…

-Se suponía que íbamos a pasar el día juntos…

Es verdad, se lo había prometido… Se había olvidado a causa de su problema.

-¿por qué te escapaste? –preguntó recalcando la última palabra-

-…

-Contesta Uchiha…

Sasuke hizo ademán de salir de la cocina, pero Sakura le dejó bien claro que de allí no salía hasta que le respondiera.

-¡contesta!

-¿Por qué me escapé? –La imitó con voz burlesca- Muy fácil… ayer me pasó lo peor que le puede ocurrir a un hombre. Y… a la mañana siguiente, mi novia –recalcó la palabra- en vez de dejarme tranquilo me intenta violar.

Sakura relajó sus facciones, ella sólo quería ayudar…

-escapo como puedo de casa y… mejor no te cuento el resto de mi día.

-intenté ayudarte

-apláudete lo hiciste muy bien.

-¡Idiota! -gritó-

Sí, la había enfado de verdad. Pero Sasuke se equivocó...

Pensó que le pegaría o lo echaría de casa durante unos días, pero un lugar de eso se sacó la camiseta, dejando sus pechos al aire. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al ver como iba hacía él medio desnuda.

Naa… no estaba tan equivocado, nada más llegar junto a él, le dio una cachetada. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Abrió la boca y la miró como si estuviera loca, se sobó la parte de la cara afectada, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Sakura agarró su camisa... la rompió de arriba abajó y la lanzó lejos.

Sakura se abalanzó contra Sasuke, lo besó internado su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, aplastando y rozando sus pechos contra el Uchiha. Él gruñó de placer por el contando… Sasuke como no sabía donde poner las manos optó por dejarlas en el aire. Sakura seguía besándolo, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello del Uchiha, sabía que eso lo excitaba muchísimo.

Y cuando lo oyó gemir se separó lo justo para desabrochar sus pantalones y bajárselos junto con sus calzoncillos. Lo empujó unos pasos y lo sentó sobre la silla.

Sonrojado y con la boca entre abierta, Sasuke estaba alucinando, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que una potente erección se erguía en su regazo. Pero Sakura si se había dado cuenta, ella misma se bajó las bragas de forma provocativa sin apartar su mirada de los ojos negros que la miraban fascinados.

Con una sonrisa triunfal y muy sexy Sakura se sentó sobre su regazo, agarró su cuello, mirándole a los ojos fue deslizándose por su erección. Cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella ambos gimieron. Sakura apoyó las puntas de los pies en el suelo y dándose impulso empezó a subir y a bajar sobre la dura erección.

Sasuke gimió y sujeto sus caderas, ayudándola con el movimiento. Era lento pero muy placentero.

-Sasuke… Sí –volvió a subir y a bajar, Sasuke activó el sharingan y admiró como sus pechos subían y bajaban enfrente de él…- Sasuke… así, así. –gimió la chica sonrojada- sí… -Sasuke echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras se la cogía con más fuerza, acompañándola en el movimiento-

-Hmm… -gimió- Sakura…

Los movimientos los estaban torturando, haciendo que se retorcieran de placer antes de que llegaran al orgasmo…

Sasuke la besó con rudeza, y sujetó su nuca, quería verla… verla llegar al orgasmo. Sakura abrió la boca soltando un gemido y entrecerró los ojos a sentir las contracciones, llegó. Sasuke sonrió divertido mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Cuando se relajaron, Sasuke aun dentro de ella le mordió el labio, Sakura sonrió de forma placentera y le dio una pequeña cachetada… A la que ambos rieron.

Sasuke pensó que… después de todo, un gatillazo tan poco es tan malo.

Sin salir de ella, se levantó de la silla con sakura entre sus brazos, a paso lento caminó hacía el dormitorio. Sakura lo besó y jugueteó con su pelo. Le esperaba una larga noche a ambos.

Sasuke tenía mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar.

-

-

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

Este fic se me ocurrió esta tarde, empecé a escribir y no paré hasta que terminé el capítulo. Creo que el siguiente será el último, aunque aun no es seguro.

El próximo también contendrá un pequeño lemon... (Queee yo también estoy ovulando xD!)

Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muuuuchos reviewss!

**Editado:**

Lo siento, fallo mio no explicar lo que son la ovulación y un gatillazo.

Gatillazo: Es cuando el pene del hombre, por cansanción, estrés, depresión, enfermedad etc... no sufre una erección. En otros paises a lo mejor se conoce con otro nombre, ahí ya no sé xD!

Ovulación: Las mujeres sufrimos nuestro período cada 28 días y la ovulación es una parte de ese proceso, que se suele dar sobre el día 14... no sé explicarlo mejor. Pues "se dice" xD! que durante la evolución las mujeres estamos más cachodas xD.!

**¡Cuídense!**


	2. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Contiene un pequeño Lemon. 

**Dedicado a:** mi niña AkAnE-xAn, Brendy... sé que tu cumple fue el quince pero no pude subir nada hasta hoy xD. 

-

-

-

**Epílogo. **

-

-

Tranquilo… 

Aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie, le gustaba despertarse abrazado a ella por las mañanas, sentir la espalda desnuda de Sakura pegada a su torso y enterrar el rostro entre su cuello y sus cabellos. Notar su respiración pausada y como sus suaves piernas se enredaba con las suyas. 

Estaba agotado… aquella noche, habían echo el amor hasta que ambos acabaron saciados sobre las sábanas. Ahora se reía de si mismo por haber montado todo ese show por su "problema". Aunque bueno, quizá en el fondo si había valido la pena… 

Sintió a Sakura temblar de frío, se acurrucó contra ella y tapó a ambos con las sábanas, no quería que se resfriara. Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco se volvió a quedar dormido. 

_Sasuke-kun… _

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con la pelirrosada más hermosa de Konoha. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sintió como ella se acostaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Yo tengo que ir al hospital… y seguramente Tsunade te mandará a alguna misión. -Dijo remolonamente- 

Por el ex-problema de Sasuke habían perdido el día que podían estar juntos. 

-Hmp… -acarició la espalda de Sakura antes de levantarse-

-Voy a salir, espérame hasta que regrese

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ahora a la ducha… -sonrió soberbio- 

Sakura se sonrojó por la desvergüenza de Sasuke, aun no se acostumbraba a verlo pasear tan… _desnudo_. Pero se mordió el labio antes de apartar las sábanas y entrar junto a élen la ducha. 

Ooh… les esperaba una gran mañana. 

···

-¿Y por que tendría que concederos una semana de vacaciones? –Preguntó la Hokage con una sonrisa interesada- A Sakura aun bueno… se las merece, pero tú Uchiha –recalcó su apellido- ¿Por qué tendría que dártelas?

Ella lo miraba altiva mientras que Sasuke le devolvía una mirada indiferente.

-Porque ayer… para mi desgracia, vine en un momento inoportuno... –Tsunade lo miró interrogante- estoy seguro de que a Sakura no le interesa saber lo que Jiraiya y usted… hacen en su despacho. 

Tsunade se puso tan blanca que Sasuke pensó que la aldea perdería a otro Hokage.

-Una semana Uchiha…

···

Sakura descansaba tumbada en la cama, con un grueso albornoz blanco. Estaba tentada en ir al hospital pero Sasuke le había dicho que lo esperara… suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. El sonido metálico, del cerrojo de la puerta, llegó hasta sus oídos. Sasuke… 

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del dormitorio, ésta se abrió, emitió una suave risa cuando Sasuke la levantó del suelo… cargándola hasta tumbarla en la cama. Besó con vehemencia su cuello mientras ella, enredando sus manos detrás de su nuca lo animaba a seguir. 

-Tu querida maestra nos "regaló" una semana libre…

-¿En serio? –preguntó extrañada- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? 

-Mejor que no lo sepas… 

Sakura quedó sorprendida, pero se olvidó del tema en cuanto las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a explorar su sensible piel bajo el albornoz. 

···

-Ya Sasuke-kun… ¿que te pasa?. Estás muy raro hoy…

-Estoy feliz… 

-¿Porqué ya hiciste las paces con tu _amiguito_? –Preguntó divertida, no pudo contener la risa-

Sasuke se detuvo en medio de la calle, la gente paseaba de un lado a otro y el Uchiha miraba a Sakura dejándole bien claro que su pregunta no le había hecho gracia, _bueno no mucha_. 

Sí estaba feliz… tenía vacaciones, unas bien merecidas, había resuelto un gran problema y daba un paseo con su chica, estaba tranquilo, despreocupado y _feliz_. 

Enredó sus dedos con los de Sakura y tiró de ella para que siguiera su paso.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Hmp… 

-Venga ya, ahora enserio… ¿A dónde me llevas?

Después de más de media hora caminando habían llegado hasta los límites de Konoha, Sakura conocía el camino… se dirigían a una zona donde ellos solían entrenar, pero no llevaban ni la ropa adecuada ni las armas. 

¿Para que la llevaba entonces hasta allí?

Justo en ese instante Sasuke se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, un par de ojos color avellana, entrecerrados, lo miraban con _astucia_… sí detrás de ese diminuto cuerpo de ardilla se escondía una gran inteligencia. Sasuke cerró los ojos... nadie si ríe de un Uchiha y mucho menos las alimañas del bosque. 

-Sakura

-¿Qué… Umm… 

La pregunta fue interrumpida cuando unos labios chocaron contra los suyos y unas manos se posaban en sus nalgas… 

Mientras Sasuke le subía la falda no podía parar de preguntarse sí acaso el Uchiha la había paseado por medio bosque tan sólo para ¿_coger_?... Cada día Sasuke estaba más raro, pero de todas sus excentricidades ésta era la mejor… 

La pasión la golpeó a ella, en medio del frenesí acabó recostada en el suelo y el deseo los obligó a apresurarse, simplemente no había tiempo… sus cuerpos exigían el contacto del otro. 

Los colores surcaron el rostro de Sakura, vergüenza por el lugar y el qué estaban haciendo… pero enseguida se olvidó al apreciar como Sasuke acariciaba su húmeda intimidad, era increíble lo que Sasuke podía hacer surgir en su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo y con sólo unas caricias. 

Quizá era el lugar, nunca lo habían hecho fuera de casa… pero Sasuke sentía que si no tomaba a su peligrosa, su piel acabaría ardiendo. Sin tiempo para desvestirse, se bajó los pantalones lo justo para liberar su pene erecto, estaba tan duro que dolía… llevó la punta hasta la intimidad de la chica y fue entrando poco a poco. 

En unos minutos sus caderas se movían a un ritmo caótico, Sasuke la embestía los más rápido que podía… una mezcla de locura y excitación los rodeaba en un aura invisible. 

-Sasuke… -gimió en un arrebato- 

Pedía que, por favor, no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, ese gemido y los que siguieron resonaban en cada rincón. 

Y a Sasuke le encantaba escucharla gritar… y sentir su desenfreno cuando le clavaba las uñas en los brazos. 

La intimidad de Sakura comenzó a contraerse al alcanzar el orgasmo… el cuerpo de ella se relajó en sus brazos, sólo hicieron falta un par de embestidas más para que no Sasuke soportara más la presión y los estremecimientos del orgasmo lo golpearan a él también.

Jadeaban, sudaban y olían a sexo… lo habían echo en el bosque, como animales… pero de algo estaba seguro Sasuke, la experiencia se volvería a repetir. 

···

Mientras se abrochaba los pantalones miraba como ella se acomodaba el vestido. 

Desde luego nunca había visto a Sasuke tan… apasionado. Tendría que sugerirle más a menudo -mucho- dar paseos por el bosque. 

Una sonrisa, floreció desde su interior más masculino, al ver a **su** chica… acalorada y con el cabello enredado, con toda la pinta de… _acabo de ser follada._

Peroalgo lo dejó embobado, y lo peor de todo… es que no sabía lo que era. Absorto, observándola… se acercó a ella, acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de rozar sus labios con los de Sakura. 

-¿Sasuke-kun?

No, esa mirada no… ese brillo en sus ojos verdes era demasiado para él. Ella tenía los ojos más bonitos que había isto en la vida… _quizá algún día se lo diría. _

-¿Volvemos a casa pequeña?

A casa… que bien sonaba esa palabra. 

Besó la frente de Sakura, antes de rodearla con un brazo y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la villa. 

Debían de ser las secuelas de su "_problema_"… Porque no explicaba como podía estar ese día tan _gilipollas_… o mejor dicho, _ridículamente_ cursi. 

-Sasuke-kun… -Susurró Sakura arrimándose a Sasuke- _Te quiero… _

Besó la sien de la chica y la estrechó más contra él.

Sí vale, era un gilipollas con todas sus letras, pero… un gilipollas _enamorado_. 

_Quizás algún día… se lo diría. _

_-_

_-_

_Fin..._

_-_

_-_

* * *

Debo una disculpa, ya que estuve desaparecida durante un buen tiempo... demasiados examenes mezclados con una falta de inspiración tremenda.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

¿Reviews?


End file.
